Emerald Beginnings
by Midnightkid
Summary: James and Lily meet under different circumstances. Starts at age five for both. They soon begin to realize just how close to friends can become.
1. Age 5: Cue the sweetness

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me, I promise I have absolutely nothing to give you.

Description: Lily and James meet under different circumstances. Beginning at age 5. They soon realize just how close two friends can become.

"Mommy can I go outside?"

The girl stood near the door, her hands pulling on her red hair. She wore and emerald dress, and the color of her eyes shone brightly. Those eyes looked expectantly at her mother.

"Yes Lily, but be careful and don't talk to strangers."

Lily skipped outside, pausing only to grab her jumper from the coat rack. The morning air was cold and soon her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her hair began to sway with the breeze and she clutched tighter to herself. She looked towards the swings. Her mind wandered towards the sky, wondering just how high she could go. It was then she noticed a small boy resting on one of the swings. Curious, she walked over to him.

Once within a few feet of him, she glanced him over. His hair was ruffled and standing up in odd places. She could tell he wore glasses; the light from them reflected off from the sun. He was no smaller than her, and looked both lonely and shy.

"Are you a stranger?" she asked.

He peered over his shoulder. "What?"

She walked so she stood in front of him. He wore a rather large black robe around him; certainly not his. "Are you a stranger? Because I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I don't know." He replied, almost with no emotion. He was scared; you could see it in his eyes.

"You don't look like one. What's your name?"

He gave her a quick glance and replied. "James. What's your name?"

"Lily. My mother says I'm the prettiest flower in the world." She said this proudly, as if challenging anyone to question it.

"She's right." He looked to see her expression.

"Thank you." She blushed; no one had ever told her that before. " You're new right?" she replied.

"Yea." he said quietly not wanting not make eye contact with her after his blunt honesty.

" Well you can come over and color with me sometime. I mean... if you want."

" Okay. Um...here." He held out his hand to her. Resting in his palm was a small white Daisy. It looked so delicate; she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. But how did you-"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about giving you a flower and there it was. Magic I suppose."

"Yeah right. Magic isn't real."

He ruffled his hair before he spoke. "It is if you believe in it."

He began to stand. He paused only to take a glance at Lily, then proceeded to walk towards his house.

"WAIT!" She ran to catch up with him.When she did, she paused to take a few breaths. Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Bye." Lily said softly, walking away.

'A new friend' she thought. She soon decided to go back home. It was too chilly to test just how high she could go in the sky. Besides, it was quite lonely to go on the swings now.

James stood in the street, dazed with wonderment He touched the spot where she had kissed him. He felt his cheek burn underneath his touch. 'Woah' he thought.

Yeah. Woah.

That's it kids! Read and Review please!


	2. Age 9: Hide and Go Disappear

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned this stuff. It's too good enough for me to have. J.K. has full right to all of it. Damn.

A/N: Just reminding you to read and review. I really need to hear what you guys think. I'm an amateur; I live for this stuff.

* * *

She stifled a giggle. She had been in the hydrangea bushes for nearly thirty minutes now. Overall, Lily thought she should have been given an award on her idea of a hideout.

"Lily Evans come out now!".

Lily grinned. He was close now. From a distance, she could see his gray and faded trainers near the lawn mower.

James, unbeknownst to this, had been searching the yard high and low. He found himself growing tired and turned to sit on a rather unusual object he did not know the function of. It was then he heard a rustling of leaves. He silently stood and walked over to an unusual looking bush underneath an open window.

"Where are you Lily? Can't seem to find you anywhere..."

Lily held her breath now; she could not risk being heard. He was too close. She waited, silently praying he didn't notice her sitting within the flower bed. But to her dismay, in one sudden movement, James had crouched down to come face to face with a pair of green eyes.

"Aha! Finally found you didn't I!"

As if waiting for this signal Lily sprang to her feet.

"Bloody hell James, took you long enough! I've been waiting there for nearly thirty minutes!"

He went to stand as well. "I just...wasn't looking hard enough...that's all."

"Yeah sure. Let's go for a walk before it gets dark."

"Alright. I've got to be home by then anyway." He pulled on his jacket, noticing how cold the day had become. He watched Lily pull on her sleeves, then look towards the houses nearby. They began to walk in silence. Whether it was an uncomfortable silence, neither knew. He wondered what she was thinking; the answer came to him in almost an instant.

"Something happened today James. I didn't tell you...but I think I need to now."

He stopped walking and looked directly at her, curious about her next sentence. "Go on."

"This is going to sound so stupid to you, but something _weird_ happened today. I was just sitting there, having breakfast this morning when Petunia started harassing me about my clothes. She said I had no style whatsoever. You could not believe how mad I was at her."

She paused, taking a breath before continuing.

"I just sat there, so bloody mad I couldn't see straight. And then...," she stopped again looking penetratingly on the floor.

"And then what Lily?"

"Well...okay don't get weirded out or anything okay? Promise?"

"Yeah I promise." Nothing was quite unusual anymore to him. The wizarding world he grew up in could be described as just that; unusual. Not that he could explain that to her, of course.

"So there I was just...filled with fury ready burst when all of the sudden...Petunia just disappeared."

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"It was only for second. Then she appeared again. I didn't know if I just imagined it or not. I was probably just tired or something. I really didn't get any sleep from the night before. It sounds crazy I know. Just forget it."

His expression was emotionless. There are always signs to the first stages of magic. He just couldn't succumb to the fact that she had did it. Magic? Lily Evans? Not possible. She was a muggle. There was no question to that in his mind.

"You were probably just imagining things Lily. You were mad, and really didn't want her there, that's all."

He began walking again, as did she. They stayed in silence for awhile, until Lily spoke again.

"I wish it could have actually happened though.," she said and smiled.

"Yea me too. Nasty wanker."

It was true. Petunia could be defined as evil in its purest form. Always finding the worst in people and then shoving it in there faces. James had despised her from early on, when she decided that his hair looked like a bird's nest. There was a general assumption that Petunia had no friends, and that assumption had never been questioned by anyone.

"Thanks," Lily replied almost inaudibly.

"For what?"

"For not thinking what I was saying was total bullocks, that's all."

He looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "I never said I didn't."

She hit him playfully, then spoke. "Shut up. It's getting late, we better head back."

"Yeah, alright."

They walked slowly back to the house, only speaking when it was needed, or at least when spoken to. When they finally reached the door, the sky had become a sea of darkness.

"Guess it's time for me to head home then," he replied, almost sadly.

"Yea, I guess so. Goodnight James." She gave him a brief hug then turned to face her door.

"Goodnight Lily. Sweet dreams." She turned again, flashing him a smile. Then she grabbed the doorknob, and walked into her home.

James walked down the path, thinking about the events of the day. The one thing he kept repeating in his mind was Petunia's little disappearing act. He knew it couldn't have been real, even if he wanted it to be, so he pushed it out of his mind. The night was over, and he knew he had to go home. Besides, he wanted to get a little practicing on his broom before he went to bed anyway...

* * *

Alright now is the time to read and review! Do it...you know you want to! 


	3. Age 11: If it were up to me

A/N: Before I get into my story, I have to say you guys are nice people. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. I was smiling the whole time.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, there would be a butler behind me. Turns and looks behind I don't see one. A girl can dream.

Both sat on the porch, exposing themselves to the blazing sun. It was a kind of heat that overtook the neighborhood, and left silence lingering. Neither moved, just stared out towards the streets that lain before them. Lily was the first to speak.

"You look like you've been running a marathon."

"I'm fine," he replied, not quite looking her in the eye.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

Her eyes wandered towards him. He was a ghostly shade of white, and had an expressionless face. To pinpoint just what he was feeling right now would be impossible, she knew, but was still nonetheless curious.

"Because if you're not we could talk about it or-"

"Lily-" he said threateningly.

"James I'm just trying to help! You've been like this all day, I just want to know what's wrong!"

"Well I can't tell you what's wrong okay!"

"Why not? What is so big you can't tell me?"

"I'm moving Lily! Happy now!"

She stood in utter and complete shock. She could feel herself go completely numb. For the first time in her life she was speechless.

James watched as the color drained from her face. He had half expected her to throw something at him. Now she was just...still. It was terrifying to him. He didn't know what to do.

"Lily..." he said gently.

"Moving? You're moving?" she asked.

"Yea." He suddenly felt like he needed to hurl right there on the sidewalk.

"Where? I mean not far...right?"

He looked directly at her before he spoke. "Godric's Hollow."

Her eyes grew big as she heard his reply. "GODRIC'S HOLLOW! THAT'S MILES AWAY! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Lily there's nothing I can do about it. My parents have...business...over there and they need to be close by."

"That's not fair," she replied softly. She felt her eyes sting and fill with tears.

"Do you think I want to go!"

"Well...no...but..."

"We'll still talk," he said, silently thinking about how upsurd it would be if an owl flew in to her kitchen.

"It won't be the same. You know it won't."

"I know. But there's nothing I can do. You know that, and I know that."

"I can't believe this. This is so stupid."

"I'm sorry. I know that seems like nothing right now, but I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile. She replied quitely, "It's not your fault James. I'm gonna...well...I'll...I'll miss you."

He looked up at her with a smirk. "What was that Lily? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said I'll bloody miss you alright?" she shouted, looking at him with a glare.

"I've got a week left. We'll do something completely upsurd before I go. Ever bungee jumped before? Swim with dolphins?"

She gave a small chuckle. She could always count on him to make her laugh. Sometimes he wasn't trying to be funny; it was almost natural. He sweet and kind to her always, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever actually see him again.

He spoke again. "I'll miss you too, you know. It's not everyday you come across a girl who can sing the alphabet backwards."

They both laughed at this; Lily knew it was pretty much the only hidden talent she had. James had always thought it amusing. That was the thing about her, she knew just how to make him smile.

"Lily, I've got to go. We're having dinner with some...associate...of my dad tonight. He wanted me to be there."

"Alright then. Goodbye."

He could tell she was disappointed, but the Minister of Magic was coming today. He couldn't miss that. He would never hear the end of it from his mother and father.

"Goodbye Lily." He began walking, then paused again. "Remember, Bungee jumping at 10:00 tomorrow, then the dolphins at 12:00!"

She shook her head, suddenly wondering how exactly she had met this boy.

A/N: Next chapter:

1. Lily and James get their letters to Hogwarts.

2. Lily and James see each other at school.

3. The Marauders are introduced and mayhem ensues.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope not. Press that little purple button down and tell me what you think.


	4. Ordinary People

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. Would I love to? Of course.

A/N: I'm updating! YAY! Thanks for wanting to read what I write. It's amazing to me.

* * *

All four of the Evans family members sat at the dining room table. Each were in heavy discussion on just how another patch of daisies had sprung up in their garden overnight. It had been the third time that week, and each and every single daisy was a pearly shade of white. Not that Lily minded of course; they reminded her of a certain dark-haired boy who had left exactly a week ago. She missed him terribly, and the daisies help to ease the pain a little.

"Bloody Daisies everywhere in _my _garden! I bet those hoodlums down the street planted them!" Mr. Evans shouted.

"Oh yes of course father, the masterminds that they are knew that the only way to sabotage your happiness was to plant Daisies in your garden. Why didn't I see it before?" Lily said and smirked to herself.

Lily excused herself from the table, not caring to discuss the matter anymore. She trudged up the stairs and into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed, caught up in her own silent reviere. There were times (now more than ever) where she felt rather...bored. There wasn't much to do without...well...you know.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

She stood up from the bed, and turned toward the window. There, perched on the windowsill, was a rather tiny owl. He sat there patiently waiting for her to respond. She realized he held within is beak a letter. She walked towards him and grabbed the letter. The cover read:

_To Miss Lily Evans_

_17778 Sienna Drive_

_Second bedroom on the left_

_Surrey_

_ From: Hogwarts School of _

_ Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She unsealed the letter and scanned it from left to right, almost not willing to believe the words.

_Dear Mrs. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you are muggleborn (non-magic parents) and have enclosed a list of directions on how to access magical locations, such as Diagon Alley, where you shall buy your school supplies. Your supply list and train ticket is enclosed as well. Term begins September 1st, and you will be boarding Platform 9 3/4. If at anytime you feel you need assistance in the magical world, please fill free to contact me through owl communications. This particular owl knows where to contact me. Be aware, that if you choose to accept this world, it will open up an entire new chapter in your life. It is your decision to make. Enjoy the rest of your summer._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Headmaster Dippet_

She reread the letter again, not fully comprehending the words the first time. How could you believe something like that? Was it a joke? Some ploy? Her world had seemed completely normal up until this point, until this moment. For a instant she didn't know how to respond. Then she turned to the owl.

"Could you wait her a moment? Oh what the hell am I doing talking to a bloody bird!"

She quickly ran down the stairs to find her mother. Lily could always count on her mother for security, and though she knew this was even to much for _her _to handle, she chose to trust her mother rather than her fear. She slowly made her way down the stairs, to find her mother picking up the dishes from the dining room table. She quickly went over to her and spoke.

"Mum, can I speak with you?"

"Yes of course. What is it Lily?" she spoke with a gentle tone, placing the dishes upon the table again.

"Okay what I'm about to give you will make no sense whatsoever, but I need you to not freak out, cry, or scream at all, okay? An owl gave this to me this morning and well..."

"Lily what are you-"

Lily had just shoved the letter into her mother's hands. She watched in horror as her mother began to read the letter. Her eyes grew wide, and her fingers began to tremble. She took a quick glance at Lily, then back to the letter. When she had finished, it became apparent that her mother was completely mystified.

"Mum are you okay?"

Her mother just stared at her, unable to speak. Lily had never seen her mother like this. It seemed as though she could only focus on one thing, and that was...well...Lily. It was then that Mr. Evans walked into the dining room.

"Emily, you look as though you seen your cousin Margaret again. You never could stand her could you?"

Lily watched as her mother failed to respond.

"Emily are you alright?"

Her mother turned to look at him. Timidly, (and rather shakily) she gave the letter to him. It was her mother's turn to tremble with fear as he read the letter. A smile grew on his face before he spoke.

"Rubbish. All of it. Must be the pranksters down the street or something Lily."

"But Dad..." she thought for a moment before she spoke. Why was she trying to convince him of this? She had no proof and couldn't justify any of it.

_RING!_

The doorbell had just rang. All three looked up and Mr. Evans went to answer the door. It was their neighbor, Mrs. Dawson, in a rather hideous looking dress.

"Hello Amelia, what brings you here?"

"Did she get the letter then? Oh I've been waiting for a new one!"

"What letter?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Her Hogwarts letter o'course!" She said rather happily.

Lily simply stared at the women, not knowing whether to praise her or be frightened. Her mother looked at her, about ready to faint. Her father, once again, simply smiled.

"Ah, pranksters got you too. I guess they rounded up the neighborhood then."

"Pranksters! No it is real George! How can I explain this in simple terms. There is a wizarding world. I'm a witch, and your daughter here seems to have become one too. The Headmaster only just informed me yesterday, wanker."

"A witch? Have you been taking your medication Amelia?"

"Oh for Chrissake, look!"

She pulled a small, thin looking stick. She grasped it tightly and muttered something underneath her breath, pointing to a rather dead plant on top of the counter. The plant instantly sprang to life. Excitement suddenly overtook all three, and each began their questioning.

"Woah! How did you do that?" replied Lily.

"Magic! Like I've been trying to tell you! Hard to believe, yes, but true nonetheless."

"So you are saying my daughter can perform magic? Go ahead girl try it!" replied Mrs. Evans.

"NO! She can't, she's not of age yet, she can't perform anything!" said Mrs. Dawson.

"Of age? How long to we have to wait before that happens?" replied a rather giddy Mr. Evans.

"Seventeen. She has to be seventeen."

"So this school, the magic, all of this is real?" said Lily.

"Yes like I've been trying to explain! Look, I understand your daughter needs her supplies and I will be willing to take her if you choose to accept her...gift."

All three looked at each other. Lily wanted to believe this with all her might. She _wanted _this to happen. Her parents, reading her expression, gave her the answer.

"Okay. She can go. But how will we reach her when the time comes?"

"There are owls much like the one your daughter received this morning that will allow you communication through letters. I will return on the 31st of August to get your daughter and her supplies. She will spend the night with me and board the train in the morning. Right then, I'll be off."

She left swiftly, leaving the Evans' with a mixture of shock and excitement on their faces. Each began talking of what was to come, and how they would react when it did. It was then that each heard a distinct mutter coming from the stairs.

"_Freak!"_

There was shuffling, then a sound of marching up the stairs. Lily decided she cared less what Petunia thought anymore. She hoped this school taught her how to make Petunia disappear for more than just a second...

* * *

James Potter lay upon his bed, with a lazy grin on his face. He had just received his letter, and was excited about what was to come. He knew what to expect, and thought about Quidditch more often than usual. He was striving to be captain someday, and knew he would at least try to make team first year. The first year was a the beginning of a wizard's life, and he felt joy arising from him because of that fact. He just wished he could share it with someone else...

_Crash!_

A bludger had just flown through his window. He peaked his head through the now broken glass, only to see his new friend smiling at him.

"Sirius! What the hell do you think you're doing out there mate?"

"Just trying to get your attention! Been calling your house for an hour now!"

"That doesn't mean you can just break my window!"

"Sorry, mate. I hope my charming good looks will persuade you to forgive me!" he yelled.

"Oh of course! How can I not forgive that face!" said James sarcastically.

"Good. You want to play some Quidditch at the field near Porknut St.? I hear loads of girls hang out there to watch some fifth years play. Maybe we could join in or something."

"Yea sure. Let me just throw my shoes on and I'll be down."

He hastily put on his shoes, taking a quick glance at his Hogwarts letter once more. He had a week to get his supplies, but that didn't matter. He was just excited about thinking about the kind of magic he would do there, glad he'd at least have one person to share it with.

* * *

Lily awoke on Sept. 1st feeling rather nervous. Her mind was racing, trying to establish some feeling of normalcy within herself. All of that flew out the window when the word that had been flashing through her mind from about a week ago. Magic. It just erased everything she ever knew about the world. She quickly got dressed, not wanting to think about it anymore. She placed her supplies in her trunk rather hurriedly (it just reminded her of it even more), and went to meet Mrs. Dawson in the lobby. They had stayed in a place called the Leaky Cauldron, full of witch and wizards alike. She pulled out of her thoughts to find Mrs. Dawson sitting in the lobby, talking to the barman. Lily hesitantly walked over to her, not wanting to ruin their conversation.

"Ah Miss Evans, good morning! Ready to go? " Mrs. Dawson asked cheerily.

"Sure." she said, not feeling as confident as she sounded.

Mrs. Dawson stood up from her chair, said fairwell to the barman, and turned toward the door. They were headed for the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

James placed what was left of his school supplies in his trunk. He had waited for this day for such a long time that he couldn't believe it was finally here. Complete euphoria filled him as he brought his trunk down the stairs. His father had arranged a Ministry car to take him to King's Cross.

"You ready son?" his father asked.

"Absolutely. Dad, Sirius asked me to pick him up on the way, do you mind?"

"No it's fine. Lets hurry now, come on."

* * *

James walked out the door. He placed his belongings in the trunk of the car and opened the side door. His father sat in the front seat, and soon they were off to the Hogwarts Express.

"Alright dear, it's time for me to go. Good luck during school. I'll pick you up at the end of term right here okay?"

"Yeah, alright. Thanks Mrs. Dawson."

"Anytime dear."

Lily hopped up and boarded the train. She started to walk to down the path of the compartment, finally settling in to an empty one. She sat nearest to the window, curious to the scenery she would soon see. Then she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see a nervous looking girl standing within the entrance way. Her hair was a light shade of brown, and very wavy. Her eyes were a piercing blue, almost enticing.

"Can I sit here? There doesn't seem to be any compartments left so..."

"Of sure of course!" Lily said cheerily.

"My name is Scarlett. What's yours?

"Lily. Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Lily began to fiddle with her hands, not knowing what to say next. "So um...nervous?"

"Yeah. Definitely nervous." Lily was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't the only one.

"Me too. I'm muggleborn, you see."

"Oh! Well then your probably loads more nervous than me then!" she replied laughing.

"Yea! I mean there is so much I don't know..."

The two girls carried the conversation, most of which Scarlett was talking. Lily was fascinated about Scarlett told about the wizarding world, and did nothing but listen most of the time. It was all new for her, and she was willing to learn as much about it as she possibly could.

* * *

James followed Sirius towards an empty compartment, really not paying attention to his surroundings. When Sirius finally pulled into a compartment, James sat across from him, and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Want to play Exploding Snap?" replied James.

"Yea. I need to get rid of my nerves."

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

"The _girls, _mate! Whole new range of them now. I've been preparing for this my whole life!"

"Your such a wanker Sirius! All you ever think about is girls!"

"Harsh but true."

They both laughed at this and continued playing Exploding Snap. That is until they heard a knock on the door.

"All the other compartments are full. Can my friend and I sit here?"

The boy looked about ready to faint. He was fairly tall, and had short brown hair. He had cuts on his arms, and looked as though he had seen a ghost. The boy behind him was another story. He had blond hair that was cut to his shoulders. He was also rather small, at least compared to the first. Overall he looked rather dishevelled.

"Yea sure. What's your names?" Sirius asked.

The first boy spoke. "My name is Remus, and this is Peter." Peter waved at the two boys shakily.

_Boom!_

Sirius laughed then replied. "I'm Sirius and this now ash-filled face is James."

"Thanks for the introduction Sirius, you made me look really good." He began wiping his face off with his hands.

"No problem. Your fault though mate. Sit down guys. "

Remus and Peter sat on either side of Sirius and James. Each just sat there, nervous about how to start a conversation. Then (of course) Sirius spoke.

"Anyone know any good pranks? I feel the need to laugh and I'm afraid that it has to be at someone else's expense."

All four of the boys smiled mischievously and laughed.

"My uncle taught me a spell to change the color of a person's hair. Want to try it?" asked Remus.

"Yea!" said both Sirius and James.

"There's a compartment full of girls right next to us. Should we give it a go?" asked Peter.

"I don't see why not." said James.

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship gentleman." replied Sirius.

Indeed it was.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had finally come to a stop. All of the First years had been told to change into there robes only minutes before. Scarlett had told Lily all about the sorting hat, and soon Lily became nervous. Millions of thoughts ran through her head. What if she didn't like the house she was sorted into? What if she tripped up on the way up in front of the whole school? She found herself fidgeting as she stepped off the train to Hogwarts. Then she heard shouting.

"YOU FOUR OVER HERE NOW!"

Lily and Scarlett watched as four boys trudged up to meet a tall, vulgar looking man. Lily tried to look at the boys faces, but could only see the backs of their heads.

"So you think it's funny to change a muggleborn's hair color do you?" said the man.

"With all do respect sir, we didn't know she was muggleborn!" replied the tall, brown haired boy.

"We were just looking for a little fun sir." replied the smallest of the four.

"FUN! YOU CALL TURNING A GIRL'S HAIR PINK FUN?"

"I'm afraid to answer that sir." said another boy, clearly amused with the situation he was in.

"What my dear friend Sirius meant to say was that he deeply regrets what he did to the girl and will look for...alternative ways to amuse himself." said the last of the boys.

"I will excuse you this once boys, because it is your first year. But be warned, if you proceed in your childish antics I will have to choice but to punish you, understand?"

"Yes sir." All four muttered.

"Good. Off you go then."

Lily looked to see their faces. The tall boy looked as though he had just gotten into a fight with someone clearly bigger than him. She noticed he had many cuts on his arms. The tiny one was shaking with fear, clearly scared for his life. The next boy had long straight hair, and was, if she had to say so, really handsome. He held a smirk upon his face and was nearly laughing. And the last...

Lily stood, her heart almost beating out of her chest. She couldn't believe he was just standing there. At first she thought she was imaging things. He couldn't be here, he just couldn't. Just then her mind began to work again.

"JAMES POTTER YOU...YOU..."

James looked up. He saw what he clearly did not expect. He nearly stopped breathing looking at her. There stood the girl he had left only days ago. The girl who, in his opinion, could be called muggle by anyone in the wizarding world. And yet there she was, looking at him with pure fury. He didn't know what to do. He finally thought to do something.

James walked over to her cautiously, not wanting to upset her. He was scared; he knew what this girl was capable of . He spoke when he reached her.

"Lily what are you doing here!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE! ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS?"

"Lily be quiet! I don't need to get in trouble more than once today!"

"DON'T YOU COMMAND ME YOU...YOU...LIAR!" Lily was clearly in hysterics.

"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU! I JUST...DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT'S ALL!"

"WHY? DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME?"

"LILY OF COURSE I DO! IT'S JUST A PRETTY BIG SECRET TO TELL! BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TOLD ME!"

"I JUST FOUND OUT YOU PRAT!"

Just then the two heard another shouting.

"ALRIGHT ALL FIRST YEARS INTO THE BOATS! FOUR TO EACH, LETS GO!".

"Okay you two...time to go... finish the argument later..." Sirius said as he pulled James in the other direction. James reluctantly left, clearly not finished with his side of the argument.

"Dear James, could you have gotten any louder? I think there is a couple fifty miles away that didn't hear you though...shame." Sirius muttered as they left.

James ignored his comment. His mind filled with questions. What was she doing here? She's was a witch? How had he not seen it before? All of that didn't matter now. She was here, and he would have to deal with it.

"Come Lily there loading the boats! You can deal with this later!" shouted Scarlett, already heading towards an empty boat.

Lily walked away, shocked about what had just happened. She went into the boat and sat next to Scarlett, along with two other girls she didn't know the names of. She didn't care at the moment. All that mattered now was her fury toward James.

* * *

Alright I'm cutting it there. Don't worry I'll put the sorting and the Lily/James action in the next chapter. Oh jeez I hope you like it! Thanks for the comments already, it means a lot. 


End file.
